House Mates
by Sailor Skull
Summary: Yuugi is married to Anzu, they but a big house. For reasons another two people had to live in the same house as them.
1. Chapter 1

Yuugi and Anzu stood side by side, staring over the bright town at night from the large hill they had walked up. It had taken most of the day to walk up the steep, the road was sloped badly, making them at times use their hands and knee to climb.

Yuugi brought his hand up quickly, covering his mouth as he let out a wet cough. He could feel Anzu's worried gaze on him now.

"Should we spent the night here?" Anzu asks turning to look at their heavy rucksacks, each with a sleeping bag tied to it.

"I don't mind," Yuugi answers his voice came up horse, "I really wanted to keep going into the town was out of view."

"Its too dark to continue." Anzu points out, turning to the main road she stares at the darkness, beyond this viewing desk they stood on there was no road lamps.

"Sure." Yuugi coughs out, closing his eyes against a flash of pain in his chest he stood there for a moment waiting to recover from it.

Anzu did not notice his pain this time, she was crouching over her rucksack removing her sleeping bag. Yuugi wobbles over to his and slowly got to his knees, wincing all the way down, his joints were seized up.

Yuugi was sick, really sick. He fell ill just after his grandfather passed away; he received a huge amount of inheritance. It was after this Anzu came and asked for them to run away together, her family was not allowing her to follow her dreams and was in need of money. They was trying to marry her off to a young man who would keep her under thump.

Yuugi was seriously ill and in mourning, he agreed to 'elope' with her. Because that was everyone thought they was doing. Yuugi was too tired to care any more, he sold up his shop and all his belongings in order to leave with her. She had some money, Anzu had worked hard to be able to leave with part time jobs after school.

Yuugi coughs again, he felt he was getting worst. Getting into his sleeping bag he looks at Anzu, she was already gone to the land of nod; he then gazed up at the night's sky, stares filled it making the black sky look almost white.

'What is going to become of me?' Yuugi asks himself as he stares up searching the stars for the questions, 'Anzu knows what she wants out of life, but what about me? What do I want for myself? I have money. And more since I sold everything that was mine...'

Yuugi had turned eighteen, so if he wanted to, he could marry Anzu. "Yeah, maybe we could marry," Yuugi mumbles softly to himself, "Perhaps she can have a child, I can be a stay at home father while she does her own thing."

"I'm still awake you know." Anzu voice came out, making him jump. She sat up on her arms and looked over at him, "Then lets get married and have a child before my career kicks off, if I have a baby later on I may lose chances as a dancer. So we should get that out of the way while I am young and fit enough to keep my figure."

"Yeah..." Yuugi says with a smile, pleased now; he could have a child, this child could be his dream. "I want a son and name him Sugoroku... or maybe just Goroku."

"We can marry in the next town." Anzu said her voice a little louder now, "Then move on to the city. I am not unrealistic to not know that its going to take some time before I get into that dance school I want go."

"What do you mean?" Yuugi asks as he coughs again, he turns to his side hoping that would be better.

"There is a waiting list to get in," Anzu explains, she no longer cared if he was alright or not to focus on her dream, "There are a few ways to get in; you are scouted, you can take an exam then on onto a waiting list, and pay out a large amount of money right up. There is a waiting list to get in, but this is the best school!"

"Sounds hard." Yuugi admits as he smiles at Anzu understanding now while she came to him, he had the money now to get her into that school. "But you're very skilled Anzu, you are a sure in."

"Thanks Yuugi!" Anzu says clearly delighted by his words, "Lets get some sleep, we still have a lot of walking to get to the next town."


	2. Chapter 2

Mutou Yuugi smiles down at his wedding ring, it was silver with a gold line wrapping around it. Turning he stares over at his wife, Mutou Anzu who was glancing through a catalogue for things to go into their new home.

Yuugi had worked out just how much money Anzu would need for her school; it was a five year course. During that time she would work for the school theatre group but not get much pay. And there was extras within the courses, trips and study outings. Yuugi carefully look over all things for Anzu and took out and opened another back account for her, not that she knew yet.

Yuugi was now free to spent as he liked without the worry of Anzu losing her 'chance money', as he dubbed it.

"This place is great!" Anzu exclaims as she walks around the empty living, book still in hand. "Can't believe we got such a deal."

"I know...it makes me a little uncomfortable." Yuugi admits as he walks over and sits on the windowsill, "Something is not right."

"Stop worrying!" Anzu cries out as she spun around in the middle of the room, "You're not sick any more! We're married! We have a new home! Soon we can start trying for a baby!"

"Yeah..." Yuugi says as he notices something moving in the driveway, shaking his head he stands, "Anyway I want to check out the garden."

"Okay, give me the set of keys. I want to check out the basement in a minute." Anzu told him as she held out a hand, Yuugi dug into his pocket and placed it into her waiting hand.

Walking out of the living Yuugi heads towards the kitchen and the back of the house, there was lovely French doors that was back door, it lead off onto a wooden deck. Yuugi smiles as he glances around the garden, it was a good size, he done a lot of gardening with his grandfather.

Yuugi came to the end of the deck and sat down at the top of the three steps that went down to the beginning of the grassy area. In his mind's eye he began to picture what could be done out here, a few ideas were winning over others.

Yuugi's chain of thought broke off, there still to be shouting going on behind him in the house. Turning to look through the French doors he wondered if the neighbour from before had come back and was fighting with Anzu.

"Yuugi!" Anzu screams out, it was not a scream of fear or pain, rather on of angry.

"Coming!" Yuugi calls back as he jumps up and rushes back into the house, pass the kitchen and into the main hallway slash lobby. Yuugi blinks at the sight of three men. The of the men looked the same, dressed in black leather, wild red/black/gold coloured hair, red eyes and very unhappy looking faces; the only different between the pair was one had pale skin and the other had a rich healthy tan.

"Hello?" Yuugi asks as he steps forwards, the men turn to him glaring hard, "Is something wrong?"

"Well it means..." The third man dressed in a suit says in almost a panic, "That this house was double sold... it seems..."

"How the hell has it been double sold?!" The tanned man hisses out in raged, "We paid good money for this house!"

"What happens now?" Anzu comes forwards to the man, "This is our house, we have already moved in!"

"We trying to pin point the man who sold this to you both," The man in the suit says sweating heavily, "By law Mutou Yuugi, Sennen Yami and Kaiba Atem are all joint owners."

"Wait! Why am I not a part of this!" Anzu screams at him, then turns to Yuugi, "Why was I not placed as an owner!"

"..." Yuugi felt his face go red and he look down on the floor.

"Yuugi?" Anzu says firmly with her hands on her hips.

"I'll tell you later." Yuugi said softly not lifting his head up.

"No, tell me now." Anzu spat out getting worked up more.

"Yes, tell as now." The pale man spoke up darkly, narrowing his eyes at the smaller man, "Unless of course, you done something you shouldn't have and we are the rightful owners."

Yuugi frowns a little not understand what he meant, Anzu did because she turned to him again and took hold of his arm. He noticed that the suited man was staring at him as well.

"Yuugi you must tell us why you did not want me to be put down as a owner." Anzu said quickly holding his arm tightly.

"I'll tell you later." Yuugi said again this time a little more forceful.

"I think you best explain to us now." The suited man said just as forceful as Anzu was being.

Yuugi glances down and stares at Anzu out of the corner of his eye; sighing loudly Yuugi lifts his head up and looked her right in the eye.

"Because you only married me for my money." Yuugi said keeping his voice dull, her eyes widen and her hand dropped of his arm, "I have placed everything in my name so when you get what you want you can't try and take it from me."

Yuugi closes his eyes waiting for it to come, and it did. Anzu's hand found its way around his cheek. On opening his eyes he stare into Anzu's tearful ones, she turns and ran away going up the stairs.

Yuugi let out a moan as he watched her go, turning to the suited man he glared lightly at him needing someone to blame, "Are you happy now?" he snapped out.

"So?" The tanned one says as he turned to the suited man, "What are we going to do about this? Can we get our money back?"

"I'm fear not." The suited man said quickly welcoming the focus of what just happened. "You going to have to sort it out with Mutou-san for now."

"But that was all of our money!" The pale snapped at him, "We have no where to go!"

"By law this is all three of our house now right?" Yuugi asks coming forwards, the suited man looks to him and nods, "Then I have no right to ask that to leave. This place it big, there is enough for room all four of us."

"Are you saying we should live together?" The tanned one asks him with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't see now not," Yuugi says giving them a tight smile, "This is my house but is your too. Until the man who sold it to us is caught."

The twin pair looked at each other, then nodded. The suited man sighed out loudly.

"Anzu and I have already chosen bedrooms for ourselves." Yuugi says coming forwards to them to explains, "There are five bedrooms left for you to choose from, the down stairs rooms we picked also. One for Anzu's dance room and one for my study room. The basement and attic we have not decided what to do with.

"Thank you, Mutou-san was it." The tanned one said coming forward offering him a hand, "I am Kaiba Atem and this is my cousin Sennen Yami."

"Nice to meet you both," Yuugi says taking the hand and giving it a firm shake, "Too bad under less than favourable condition." Pulling away from Atem he held out a hand for Yami to take, the pale man sort of sneered at it for a moment, then came forwards and shook it also.

Yuugi sighs a little when he let go of Yami's hand, he glanced towards the stairs where Anzu had run. Making his way over he raises his brow when he notices her seats on the middle steps, pouting greatly. Smiling unsure Yuugi crawled up the steps and sat just under her, she glared at him.

"Anzu..." Yuugi says gently, "I love you."

"Yeah. Yeah." Anzu says with a forced smile, "I love you too, but you should have told me when we bought the house you felt that way."

"Sorry." Yuugi mumbles out as he arches his neck back, "Forgive me?"

"Sure. You are my sugar daddy after all!" Anzu says leaning down giving him a quick kiss, she then whispered out "I just wish you said it in away that didn't made me sound like a gold digging tart."

"Where did the 'tart' part come from?" Yuugi laughs he crawled behind her legs and wraps his arms around her middle, laying his head on her stomach, "But that was why I said 'later'."

"Whatever." Anzu sighed out as she ran a hair over his messy black hair, it was hung down to his shoulders. Yuugi smiling notices movement, he sees Yami and Atem standing at the bottom watching them with a frown.


End file.
